Fashion House
Fashion House is an American nighttime soap opera that aired at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central Monday through Saturday on MyNetworkTV stations. The series premiered on September 5, 2006 and concluded on December 5, 2006. It was produced by Twentieth Television with directors David Hogan, Alex Hennech, Jim Slocum and Jeremy Stanford. Fashion House focused on greed, lust and ambition surrounding a corporate takeover of the business's hottest company. It starred Bo Derek as the ruthless head of the business and Morgan Fairchild as her long-time arch-rival. The show was known more for the leads' hair-pulling, name-calling, and vase-throwing than for its romance, passion and drama.[1] 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment has not announced plans to release this series on DVD and/or Blu-ray. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fashion_House# hide *1 Production notes *2 Cast *3 Theme *4 Crossover *5 International **5.1 Africa **5.2 Asia **5.3 Europe **5.4 North America **5.5 Oceania **5.6 South America *6 Episodes *7 See also *8 References *9 External links Production noteshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=1 edit Fashion House aired for a 65-episode run. MyNetworkTV episode aired it Monday through Friday for 13 weeks, with a "recap" show on Saturdays airing at 9 p.m. Eastern. It was based on the Cuban telenovela Salir de Noche ("Out in the Night"), produced by Miami firm XYSTUS. MyNetworkTV originally planned to use the umbrella title Secrets, later changed to Secret Obsessions, for its telenovelas in the 9:00 p.m. ET timeslot, with Fashion House as its first installment. While the show is set in Los Angeles, it was filmed atStu Segall Productions in San Diego. Logo design was done by design director Chris Hoffman. Its debut week saw modest viewership; an average 1.3 household rating and 2 share, slightly higher than its lead in, Desire, according to Nielsen.[2] The second week dipped to 1.1 million viewers.[3] During the next few weeks, ratings stabilized at a 0.6 rating.[4] National advertising spots sold for between $20,000 and $35,000 for a 30-second spot as of September 2006.[5] Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=2 edit Themehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=3 edit The theme song played during the opening credits was Chesterwhites "Good At Being Bad". Crossoverhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=4 edit A later MyNetworkTV telenovela, American Heiress, made a brief reference to this show. In episode 17, which aired on June 6, Jordan Wakefield says that "since Maria Gianni died you can't find a decent dress in a store." Internationalhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=5 edit Africahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=6 edit *In Ghana, the show aires on Saturdays and Sundays at 4:00 pm. *In Kenya, KTN airs the show Sundays at 10:30. Asiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=7 edit *In Hong Kong, China, Star World airs the show from Feb 6, 2007 weeknights at 10pm, plus weekdays and Saturday afternoons at 4.30pm. *In India, Star World aired it at 11 pm and at 4:30 pm next afternoon. *In Israel, HOT3 finished airing on 11/10/07. Star World also aired the series. *In Malaysia, Star World airs it at 10 p.m. from Monday to Friday. *The series airs at 5:00 p.m. GMT, Saturday through Wednesday, in the Middle East on MBC 4. *In Nepal. Star World aired the show on weeknights at 11:15 pm and recapped it at 2:45 am and on 4:45 the next afternoon. *In Pakistan, Star World airs the show on weeknights at 11:00pm with recap on Sundays at 11pm. *In the Philippines, the show airs in Star World *In Sri Lanka, ARTv Wednesday @ 9.30 pm - 10.30 pm & Repeat on Friday @ 9.30 pm - 10.30 pm. *In Turkey, Fox Life weekdays at 05:00pm. Europehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=8 edit *In Belgium, Punt. aired the series Monday through Friday at 8pm *In Bulgaria, bTV aired the series Monday through Friday at 6pm, with a "recap" show on Saturdays airing at 3pm. The series premiere was on January 1, 2007 and the last episode aired on March 27, 2007. Currently, reruns of the show can be seen on TV+. *In Finland, MTV3 6 pm - 7 pm. *In Italy, the series airs at 7:00 pm. from Monday to Friday on Sky Vivo. The series premiere was on March 12, 2007. *In Ireland, TV3 airs it at 11:30 a.m. from Monday to Friday. *In the Netherlands the show aired Monday - Friday 6.30pm on Tien until the station airing it was brought out by rival television network RTL 8. The show stopped airing on 17 August 2007, one day before the takeover. *In Norway, TV2 Zebra *In Portugal, the series airs from Monday to Friday on mornings (9:40 - 10:25) and late at night (2:55 - 3:40) on Fox Life. *In Serbia, the series runs weekdays at 6pm on FOX. *In Slovenia the show airs Weekdays at 5.45pm GMT+1 on TV3 Slovenia, reruns also Weekdays at 11.45am GMT+1. It premiered on November 6, 2007. More info:[1] *In Spain, Cuatro started airing on September/17/07. 10:45 to 12:15 from Monday to Friday. *In Sweden, Kanal 5 airs it at around 1:15 pm. North Americahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=9 edit *In El Salvador, Canal 12, Wednesdays @ 7 pm. *In Trinidad and Tobago, the show airs on CNMG on Saturdays and Sundays at 8:30 pm. Oceaniahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=10 edit *In Australia, the complete series ran weekdays at 11am on the Seven Network in early 2007, and previously ran on Foxtel's W Channel and now is airing again at 4am. South Americahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=11 edit *In Venezuela, Televen 3 pm - 4 pm. Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fashion_House&action=edit&section=12 edit Main article: List of Fashion House episodes In Cameroun the show airs on LTM TV: show time 7pm (East African Time) from Mondays to Fridays & rediffusion on Saturdays (22pm) & Sundays (17pm) Category:2006 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings